Finding Another
by narunabi89
Summary: AU. Sora and his sister, and OC Jenna, suffer from their fathers abuse. When he meets Kairi, what will happen? Will he trust her, or will his fathers abuse get to him first.
1. The Start of the True Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept maybe an OC or two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept maybe an OC or two. Everything else is Disney and Square-enix property. Damn.

A.N.: Hey, what's up guys and girls! This is narunata89! Yeah so… this is a Sora and Kairi Fic. Don't like, Don't read. Although I like constructive criticism. This may get kinda graphic at times, so be warned. Abuse and the such. Eventual romance, it wont be like, "oh hi. I'm Sora." "I'm Kairi." "oh my god we are so in love!" I hate stories like that. Sora and Kairi are like 16, Riku is 17, and my OC Jenna who is going to be Sora's sister is 14. ya. So on with the object of genius incarnate!

Finding Another

_He slowly opened his eyes. Darkness. Everywhere he looked was just pure darkness. He slowly sat up, feeling his body scream in pain, like he had been hit by a car. "Hello? Is any one out there?" he called out, hoping to hear from any one. When he got no reply, he stood up with a little difficulty and started walking, looking around for any sign of someone. He saw a light shine down 100 feet in front of him, momentarily blinding him. As the intensity of the light died down, he looked to where the light met the ground, and saw someone standing in the light. "Hey! Where am I?" the figure gave no reply. He slowly started to walk towards the figure and noticed he knew who it was. It was his little sister, Jenna. "Hey Jenna! You should go home, other wise dad will get mad. You know how he is." he called out to her. When he didn't get a reply, he stepped right up behind her. "Jenna?" he asked. He swore he heard her mumble something. "Jenna? You okay?" her voice rose a little so he could make out what she was saying. "Why weren't you there? I thought you would protect me from anything. I guess I was wrong." She said in a monotone voice. When he heard her voice, it felt like someone shoved an icicle into his spine. "Jenna? What do you mean?" he asked, feeling nervous about what she meant. _

"_You should know what I mean, Brother. Why didn't you help me? I kept calling for you. I guess I was wrong to trust you." She replied, still in a monotone voice. "What did he do?! Jenna?! What did that bastard DO?!" Sora yelled to her taking her by the shoulders. "He killed me Sora. And you just stood there and watched him do it. I kept calling out for you as he was killing me but you did nothing. Why didn't you DO ANYTHING?!" she yelled at him. "wha- what? H-he killed y-you?" Sora managed to choke out. A white light suddenly flashed, blinding him for a second. When he opened his eyes, he saw his sister being held down by their father. In his fathers hand was a butcher knife. His sister screaming his name. "SORA!! PLEASE HELP ME!! SORA, PLEASE!!" their father chuckles darkly, "no use cryin and screamin you little slut. That worthless little shit won't do anythin. Too scared. Now, lets get started." With that, he took the knife and slowly drug it along her left arm, cutting her deep. She continued to scream out to him, but try as he might, he couldn't move. 'What? What's going on? Why can't I help her? JENNA! I cant talk either?' he was forced to sit there and watch his sister be tortured by the sick man. He had crossed the gash he put on her left arm going acrossed it, going deeper this time, blood spraying out of the two massive gashes. "This is what you get for disobeying me." He told her with another deep insane laugh. He slowly drug the blade along her leg, from the foot to her hip, going almost to the bone. He watched as his sister screamed silently now, her voice having failed her, her life slowly draining out of her. "And now to finish the job." And with that, he took the blade, dipped it in a bowl of salt he had sitting behind him. Then he slowly pressed it deep into her stomach, and proceeded to drag it along her gut from one hip to another, blood going everywhere. He pulled the blade out, grabbed a handful of salt and shoved it into her stomach. "Now you die in the agony I have been in since you and that worthless brother were born." 'Jenna! No. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help you."_

_With another flash of light, he was back standing behind his sister. He started to cry thinking about what he had just watched, knowing he didn't do anything to help her. "Jenna, I'm so sorry. I..." he started to say. "Shut up. I hate you. You let me die. YOU DID NOTHING! I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS!!" he grabbed her shoulder and tried to turn her around, "Jenna please, I couldn't do anything! I'm sorry!" "Sorry can't bring me back. So you will join me… IN HELL!!" with that, his sister spun around. He looked into her empty sockets where her eyes should have been. He looked at her shoulder. He was holding her bone. She lunged at him and sunk her teeth into his neck, wrapping her arms around his chest holding his arms down. "NOOOOOO!!" He screams as she yanks her head back and rips out his vein and lets him go. He drops to his knees, puts a hand over the hole in his neck, feeling the blood running out. He looks up at her. She leans in close to his ear and whispers, "And now you die like the worthless shit you are." With that she starts to walk away, leaving him to die alone. As he feels his life escaping him, he has one final thought, "I wish I could have died instead of her…" and with that last though, he falls lifeless._

"AHHH!!" he yells as he jerks awake, the sudden movement making him feel like his side is on fire. "So your finally awake, huh?" he hears someone across the room say. He looks towards the voice, knowing who it is. "Jenna?" he manages to croak out as he collapses back onto the bed. She walks over to the bed he is laying on. "Yeah. So how are you feeling?" she asked him, putting a hand to his head. "I feel like shit." He replies with a groan. He looks around the room. He is laying on his own bed, he realizes. The room is quite simple, consisting of a bed, a closet and a desk with an alarm clock on it. "I'm not surprised, that was one of the worst ones yet." She replies taking her hand away. "You know you don't have to take those hits for me." She says, sounding depressed. He laughs a little which turns into a series of coughs. "I told you before, as long as I'm here, he won't lay a damn finger on you." She sighs. He had told her about the dream shortly after it had happened. He was 12 when he first had it, she was 10. He had to her then and there that he would protect her at all costs. "I know. But sometimes I wish you wouldn't, just so you could heal a little bit for once. So, you had the dream again then?" she asks him. He slowly nods. Then a thought hits him. "Where is he?" he asks, dreading the answer. "He went to the bar. He said he won't be back tonight. Do you need anything?" he sighs in relief. "Can you help me up? I want to walk around abit." She nods and puts his right arm across her shoulders, helping him off the bed. He groans in pain, his left hand resting tentatively on his ribs. 'Something's broke.' He thought to himself. As he and his sister walked around their house for a little while, he asked her "So how long was I out for this time?" she doesn't reply for a second. "Almost four hours." He starts to walk towards the couch.

She helps him sit slowly, taking great care to not touch his ribs, having seen his reaction earlier. "I'll go get you some water and some aspirin. Wait here." He laughs a little. "I don't think that I will be goin any where." She looks at him, and he can see the sadness in her eyes. He sighs and says, "I'm fine. I'll be here when you return, don't worry." She looks at him a little longer as he smiles reassuringly at her, then goes into the kitchen to get the aspirin. As soon as she leaves the room, his smile disappears. 'I don't know how many more of those I can take. But I can't let him hurt her. I won't.' he slowly lays down on the couch and is soon drifting into an uneasy sleep.

A.N. So how was it for the first chapter? Please review so I know if I should continue. And yes I will give a description of the character in the next chapter. I'M OUT!!


	2. Caring sister

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything but a few OC characters

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything but a few OC characters. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?

A.N. : Me again. So how is everyone? Good good. So here is the second chapter. Sorry I took so long. Had a lot goin on. But here it is, let the faithful rejoice! Ha. Okay lets do this thing.

Finding Another

Chapter 2:

When Sora came to after having passed out on the couch, he had one thought. '_Where is Jenna?'_ He slowly stood up, having a lot of difficulties due to the pain in his ribs. "Jenna?" he called out. When she didn't answer right away he started to get afraid. '_Why isn't she answering me'_ He slowly started to walk towards the kitchen, hoping to find her in there. As he made his way, he looked at the wall by the kitchen and saw some blood on it. '_I must have hit pretty hard.'_ He thought to himself, thinking of earlier when his _father_ threw him into the wall. Shrugging off the feeling of hate he had, he walked into the kitchen to find… nothing. Nothing at all. "Jenna?" He called out again. He made his way back out into the living room and turned towards the stairs. '_This will __**not**__ be easy'_ He slowly started to make his way up the stairs.

He trudged up the stairs at a very slow pace, wincing every step of the way. When he reached the top stair, he called out again, "Jenna? Are you up here?" When he still got no answer, he started to walk towards her room. When he opened her door, he, again, saw nothing. Now he was getting really worried. He looked everywhere in her room, in her closet, under her bed, behind the door, everywhere. She wasn't there. "Jenna! Where are you!" he called out again, starting to panic a little more than before. He walked back out into the hallway and started back towards the stairs. As he was passing his room, he heard a thump. He stopped walking and waited to see if he would hear it again. Nothing. As he started to walk forward again, he heard the thump again. '_What the hell?' _he thought to himself. He slowly moved in front of his pitch black door. He raised his hand to the silver handle, and turned it. Hearing the click, he pushed the door open a little. When nothing happened, he pushed it open more. When he looked inside, he saw what had been making the noise. It was… his sister. And she was cleaning the floor next to his bed.

When she heard the door opening, she readied herself to scream for her brother. But then she realized that the one opening the door was her brother. "Sora, how are you feeling. Should you even be up right now? Did you get up the stairs ok? Do you need anything? Why didn't you ca… wha?" she suddenly stopped her questions due to a certain brown haired brother hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad your okay." She heard him whisper. "Sora, what's wrong?" she asked, feeling really confused. She had left him a note on the coffee table next to him that she was going to clean his room for him. So why was he so freaked out. "I called out to you, but you didn't answer. I thought he was back." Now it made sense to her. He had been so worried that he didn't even see the note. "It's ok Sora, I'm ok. Nothing happened. I left you a note on the coffee table, but you obviously didn't see it. I was just cleaning your floor. There was a lot of blood on it. Are you ok?" He just sat there for a minute, '_She's okay.'_ He thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't know where you were, is all." He told her as he tried to smile reassuringly. "Well then, let's go change your bandage huh?" she told him after a few seconds of silence.

When they got to the bathroom, he watched as Jenna pulled out the bandages and antiseptic stuff. He sat on the side of the bath tub waiting for her like she had told him to. '_She really looks a lot like Mother.'_ And she did. She had the same light blonde hair, the same dark green eyes, and her nose. But the thing that he noticed the most was that she had the same smile. Kind and gentle, warm and caring, just like how their Mother was. They even wore a lot of the same colored clothes. Right now she was wearing a light blue t-shirt, and white jean capris, with her shoulder blade length hair tied into a high pony tail. _'I, however, didn't get so lucky.'_ He thought with slight anger. The only thing he had like their Mother was that he had her nose His hair was spiky and brown like their_ father,_ though it was somehow always tipped with a slight blond at the ends. He could never figure out why, it was like his Mother wanted his hair to represent her in some way. He had _his _blue eyes, and _his_ build. He didn't really have either of their smile but if he had to choose one he would say it was more like their Mothers. It was kind and gentle, but like their _father_, it didn't quite reach his eyes any more. He typically wore dark clothes, either black or a dark red shirt, black cargo pants, and black skater shoes. He had three earrings, both of his lobes and the cartilage on his left ear, all of which he wore 12 gauge horseshoe spike earrings. _'At least I don't have _his_ personality.'_ "So, does your side still hurt?" came the gentle voice of his sister. "Yeah it does. At least every once in a while." He told her in his slightly rough voice, still recovering from the yelling apparently. She looked at him for a little bit before muttering, "I'm sorry, brother." He looked at her funny. She only called him 'brother' when she was really upset. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." He told her. She walked to him and sat down next to him. She slowly peeled off his bandage on his side, which he now realized was there. And he didn't have a shirt on. When she pulled it away, he looked down and saw a small puncture wound. Under that was a 4 inch gash in his side. And going vertical through that was another 4 inch gash. He winced as she put the antiseptic in them. He watched as blood started to seep out, running down his side. She grabbed a towel and cleaned the blood off.

As she put a new bandage on his side, he thought he heard a thump. Brushing it off, he watched as she pulled off a bandage on his arm. It held another gash. "So, do you think you will go to school next week?" she asked him in a hushed tone, enjoying spending time with him, even if she was cleaning his wounds. He sat there for a second thinking about her question. "Yeah I think I probably will. I don't see why I shouldn't." she cleaned his arm and put a new bandage on it as well. "Thanks." He muttered. She just smiled at him. "I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" she asked him after a few minutes. "No I'm ok. I think I'm gonna go back to bed, I'm really tired. What time is it anyway?" he asked as he looked around the room. She checks her watch and says "It's 8:30 right now." He nods and walks slowly out of the bathroom toward his room. As he crosses in front of the stairs, the door at the foot of the stairs flies open. "What the hell are you still doing up?! Your bed time is at 8 o'clock sharp you worthless shit!" '_oh no! He's home too early!'_ "And why the hell didn't you clean up your mess?!" he yells as he points to the blood on the wall. "Now, get down here for your punishment." Sora sighs as he slowly makes his way down the stairs, wincing every now and then. "I SAID NOW YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" he finally makes it to the bottom only to be slammed to the ground by his father. "So now you decide to get down here. And now you receive your punishment." He watches as the man he hates the most pulls back his fist. '_Stay upstairs Jenna.' _He thinks as he watches the fist get closer, when suddenly…

A.N: HAHAHA! A cliff hanger. Sorry I couldn't resist. But I should update in like three days or less this time. So I hope I get a lot of reviews! Tell me anything, how I am doing, how I can improve, your feelings while reading this, how your day went, anything. I could incorporate that some how. Also thanks to Kairi1624 and TheUnnaturalDisater for their reviews. Anyway this is narunabi89 going out the door. REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Oh Shit!

A

A.N.: Hey guys what's up? So, I am slightly surprised at how many people have reviewed this insane story. So thanks to Kairi1624, hermione494, Willow-tree48, and of course my new beta reader KeybladeAngel34. Thanks for all the help and reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: I own jack shit besides Jenna, my OC, and Sora's dad, my other OC.

Finding Another

Chapter 3

He watches as the fist comes closer and closer to his face. '_Stay upstairs Jenna.'_ He thinks one more time. Just as his father is about to hit him, he hears the worst thing he can imagine. "Sora? Are you okay? Did you fall down the stairs?" It was Jenna. His father paused, then looked towards the stairs. '_Jenna, no!'_ he looks towards the stairs as well and sees her on the top step. She had a look of utter horror on her normally gentle face. '_When did he get home?! Why didn't we hear him?!'_ she thought franticly. She looked at her brother, noticing that his side was bleeding again as well as his arm. He had a bruise on his cheek. _'What happened to him?! What did he do?!'_ "JENNA! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND LOCK YOUR DOOR!" he yelled to her, hoping to get her out of harms way. "Oh no you don't, you little bitch. Now you will get part of his punishment." Their father said, as he started towards the steps. "JENNA! RUN!" he yelled one more time, trying to get her to snap out of it. When she still didn't move, he decided he had no choice. '_I have to protect her! I won't let that happen again!'_ He took off at his father as he reached the second step. When he was close enough, he threw himself at his feet, tackling him to the steps. "Ah! Jenna, run!" She finally snapped out of it and took off towards her room. As she reached the door, she heard her father yell, "YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!" After that, all she could hear was the thumping and the thudding of her brother getting knocked into the wall and floor. '_When will this end? I wish there was something that I could do for you brother.'_ Jenna thought to herself as she cried silently.

He awoke hours later with a severe headache. He looked around the room he was in, noticing that he was in his own bedroom. '_How did I get here?'_ he thought as he tried to sit up, but the second that he moved, he felt a massive pain go down his right side. '_What the hell'_ Sora thought as he looked down at his side, only to be greeted by the sight of a bloody bandaged area. Everything from just under his shoulder down to his hip was red with his own blood. _'It got worse then. Shit! Is Jenna OK?' _He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. After sitting there and steeling himself at the pain in his side, he slowly stood up. _'Fuck! This hurts so bad!'_ he thought to himself. After standing he slowly started towards the door. Taking a moment at the door to regain his breath, he turned towards his sisters room slowly. _'She had better be ok. If she isn't I don't know what I will do.'_ With that thought he made it to the door and knocked, hoping that his sister was inside and alright. After a few minutes of hearing nothing from the inside, he started to freak out. '_Shit! She isn't there! Where could she be?'_ just as he was turning to go running as fast as he could in his state to another room, the door opened to reveal…

A.N. HAHAHA! First time updating in a loooooong time and I end with a major cliffy! Sorry about the hiatus guys. I just got done dealing with a lot of shit. From now on it wont take nearly as long. Thanks for all the reviews and favorite story/ author alerts guys! I really appreciate it!! Next chapter up in less than a week! Narunabi89 Out!!


End file.
